In Wankel-type mechanisms it is conventional to provide rotary pistons which are provided with hollow spaces or cavities through which is circulated oil for absorbing heat from the rotary piston. These heretofore known liquid-cooled rotary pistons for Wankel-type mechanisms are exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ July 3, 1962 Froede et al 3,042,009 April 6, 1965 Bentele et al 3,176,915 April 6, 1965 Sollinger 3,176,916 September 7, 1965 Huber 3,204,614 February 7, 1967 Tatsutomi 3,302,624 ______________________________________
It has been found in engines having these well known liquid-cooled rotary pistons that the engines are slow to achieve the optimum operating temperature because of the combined effects of the relatively large amounts of cooling fluid circulated through the rotary piston cavities and the large heat-dissipating surface of the rotary piston. It has also been found in these conventional rotary pistons, except the type disclosed in the aforesaid patent to Huber, that the cooling liquid in the rotary piston is flung both radially inwardly and outwardly under the effects of the changing centrifugal forces. This movement of liquid mass results in a considerable loss of power.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fluid-cooled rotary piston for a Wankel-type mechanism which permits the mechanism to rapidly rise to its optimum operating temperature and minimizes power losses due to cooling liquid motion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid-cooled rotary piston for a Wankel-type mechanism which quickly and effectively removes heat from the area adjacent the sealing elements carried by the rotary piston.